Through Fate's Eyes
by SheenaTH
Summary: This is my take on what occurred during the MC's final hours as the Goddess of Fate. Its a short Oneshot story. There are also some mentions of the other gods of the game.


It was a disastrous day, the gods of the heavens had given up on Earth and its doomed inhabitance. No longer can they hear the humans' cries of help, nor see the tears they shed. No matter how much they begged and pleaded, their weak voices fell on deaf ears. The weak inhabitance were suffering in their small world, but the gods did nothing to help. For they knew that there was no hope for the survival of these weak little gold fish. And because of that, the humans had their hearts closed off to all, awaiting their end.

The humans no longer desired to socialise with one another, for kindness is a forgotten concept to them. Their skin too numb to feel the warmth that she tired to offer them. And even when she had tired to offer them shelter and hope, they fled from her radiant light. They created a gap between themselves and her comforting presence. This had saddened her greatly.

For she was their goddess of fate and love, yet they shunned her. Over the years she had done her best to help them, still it was no use. Her lover, the wise god of Aquarius, was the only one that tried to help and support her through the crisis. However, no matter how wise and powerful he was, even he wasn't able to make the difference. She couldn't ask him for more, he was at his limit, yet she couldn't bare seeing the weak humans suffer any longer. Pondering long and hard she finally made up her mind, she was going to commit the ultimate sacrifice.

The gods and goddess's tried their best to convince her that it was a hopeless cause, but she did not listen. Both the gods of Libra and Leo made the effort to persuade her that she was foolish to attempt to save the weak race, nevertheless she still desired to go through with her decision. The king made no effort to change her mind, for he knew how stubborn the goddess can be. Her lover knew that as well and still tried to sway her. When he exhausted all reasoning, he decided to support her through it, although she knew very well that he was still against it.

Then the day finally came, the day her decision could either help humanity recover or hasten its destruction. She was afraid for not only the humans, but for herself as well. This action she will be attempting will destroy her completely, nothing wold be left of her spirit, nothing to be kept in the wheel of death and rebirth. But she already made up her mind, she can't back down now. Besides, she was the humans' goddess of fate, she wasn't going to let them die, she cared too much for them. So with renewed faith in her decision, she headed off to face the threat once and for all. Her lover could only watch her from the safety of the wishing department's reflection pool, cursing himself for his weakness.

The disaster was averted, the threat was gone, and she was glad for attempting what she did. floating in the realm between life and death, she could feel her soul tear apart. The stars in her eyes had dimmed and left her. Her powers completely gone now. All she could do in her current start was wait for her soul to completely fade into the darkness. The only reminder she had felt behind was her gift of love to the human race, and the happy memories of her life for her fellow gods and goddesses. She did not cry though, for she did what she believed was best. Her only regret was that she never got to tell her lover her reason for this lone sacrifice. She slowly closed her eyes, and waited for the last ounce of her soul to fade away into nothing. But she suddenly felt a familiar warmth surround her, and save her from the limbo she was just in.

Opening her eyes, she found herself born anew, born as the race she worked so hard to protect, a human. She saw the human world for the first time through the eyes of a new born child. But it was short lived as her memories and powers were slowly being sealed away deep in her heart. This was but the start of her journey back to the land of the living.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the game, they belong to Voltage Inc.


End file.
